guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformed Elonian
Description These are citizens of Elona which are transformed into monsters by Mad King Thorn during the Halloween events. They are transformed into one of the following monsters: *Bone Dragon *Ettin *Gargoyle *Grasping Ghoul *Hellhound *Moa Bird *Skeletal Berserker They are the same monsters and have the same quotes as the Transformed Krytans with the exception of the Charr Stalker and Krytan commoner (formerly a Tengu) who were only present in Lion's Arch. Location *Kamadan **Bone Dragon - near the Xunlai Chests at the northern stairs **Ettin - in the center square **Gargoyle - next to the Xunlai Chest just at the left of the northern stairs **Grasping Ghoul - near the portal to the Sun Docks **Hellhound - patrolling in a clockwise circle around Kamadan **Moa Bird - near the Canthan Ambassador **Skeletal Berserker - to the side to the southern stairs Dialogue The beggar transformed into a Bone Dragon: :Never in my life have I felt so...strong! So confident! I am all powerful! I am master of all domains! No longer am I a poor beggar...instead, now I eat poor beggars! The Mad King is the greatest thing ever to have happened to Kryta! Oooh, what is that shiny thing over there? I must have it...." The woman transformed into an Ettin: :"It isn't fair! I am a beautiful woman trapped in the body of this... abomination! Look at my skin! Yesterday, it appeared as the finest ivory; today, it is rife with weeping pustules, and the stench...it is overpowering! The Mad King has a cruel sense of humor...." The shopper transformed into a Grasping Ghoul: :"What in the name of all that is sacred is going on around here? One moment I'm buying some runes from the trader, the next I'm trying to eat his brains! I've never been so hungry in my entire life.... Maybe you could just let me chew on your arm for a little while? It won't hurt much." The Elonian transformed into a Gargoyle: :"When I awoke today, I had this irresistable urge to climb atop the buildings and enjoy the view. I can't seem to find a way up though...." The Elonian transformed into a Hellhound: *When spoken to: ::"Woof! Rrraoof! Ahem, I mean to say, I woke up today with four legs instead of two, and I've got no arms! If this Mad King ever shows up I'm going to bite him! Arrroooo!"'' *Various quotes while he runs around town: ::"Grrrr....This is so humiliating! Someone threw a bone earlier and I couldn't stop myself chasing after it! The marrow was lovely, though...." ::"It's a dog's life. Woof." ::"It's all I can do to resist the smell of that corpse over there...." ::"This is terrible! I'm drooling everywhere!" The Elonian transformed into a Moa Bird: :"Others get transformed into ghouls and ghosts, and I'm a stupid moa bird! If anyone were to recognize me, I think I'd die of shame...." The Elonian transformed into a Skeletal Berserker: :It's so c...c...cold out here! I'm f...f...freezing! I never realised how useful flesh could be until I w...woke up today and mine was g...g...g...gone! Honestly, that Mad King has gone too f...f...far!" Category:Halloween NPCs